Friends In High Places
by Werewolf10
Summary: Lex meets an unusual friend in the jungle one day. But could this new friend just be the group's key to surviving? Set after Chilloween. JM ND ET
1. Chapter 1

**Whassup? Ok, now don't be surprised if a couple of chapters into this story you start to think that its the cheesiest thing in the world. Keep in mind that I got this idea and it kept nagging me and I know that if I don't write it that it'll bugg me for the rest of my life.**

**Chapter 1. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone woke up to a beautiful sunrise the morning after the Chiloween party, but it didn't necessarily match their moods. Most felt refreshed and ready to start the day, but for one it felt like an anvil had crushed her heart and left it in shards.

"Where's Daley?" Jackson asked as they walked out of the plane.

"Oh, she got up early. Something about wanting to get an early start." Melissa said covering for Daley who was still sitting on the beach.

"Ok. I guess we'd better get to it then." Jackson said looking around at everybody.

"Way ahead of ya!" Eric said walking past heading in the direction of the well, grabbing the jugs on his way.

"Wow. If that's how he's going to act, then we should have holidays more often." Nathan said as everyone staired in awe.

"How about Melissa and Taylor, you go get some fire wood while I get it started up again. And Nathan, why don't you go get some breakfast." Jackson said

Everyone agreed and went off to their apointed jobs.

"What about me?" Lex asked following Jackson over to the fire pit.

"Um, just find somewhere to help I guess." Jackson said preocupied with the fire.

"Fine." Lex sighed as he walked off to try and find Eric. He figured he'd be the easiest to find.

Lex walked through the jungle along towards where he was pretty sure was the direction the well was in. He didn't bother to go along the path because he was planning on checking on his garden first.

After a half an hour of walking through dense jungle, Lex came to a clearing. Only, it wasn't the clearing that the well was in.

"Great." he sighed as he turned around.

But as he did he saw something that made his heart almost stop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000Daley Video Diary000000000000000

"Well, I guess I'm back as square one with Nathan. Basicly, we went to talk about him liking me, and i blew him off. I told him that it's a big joke for us to have any feelings for each other. But really the joke's on me. I don't know why on earth I did that. I hate fighting with him, and now I just made it battle royal. I don't even feel like I can live with myself anymore."

****


	2. Disbelief

**Here's chapter 2! You guys probably know my spil by now, I've been to busy to write. But I got it up didn't I!**

**Chapter 2. Disbelief**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey." Melissa said walking up to Daley as she colected driftwood from the water's edge.

Daley just smiled faintly before going back to work.

"Have to talked to Nathan today?" Melissa said walking beside her.

"Not exactly. We saw each other and smiled."

"Still beating yourself up?" Melissa asked knowingly as they continued to walk.

"I don't know why I do thinks sometimes." Daley said loudly. "I mean, I knew that Nathan would make a way better leader than I would, but I kept fighting him for it. And then I go and lead him on that I like him, but I push him away."

"Mabey you just don't know what you want." Melissa suggested.

"Mabey. Mabey not. I don't know anymore!" Daley said frustrated.

"Who knew that the hardest part of surviving was just going to be living together." Melissa said smiling.

"Yeah realy." Daley smiled back.

Just then they heard someone running down the beach. When they turned to see who it was they were in shock to see Lex running down the beach coming close to Mach 4.

"Guys! Guys! Come quick!" he screamed as he bolted past.

Melissa said Daley dropped all their wood and ran after him.

By the time they reached the camp, everyone was following him wondering what on earth could be the problem.

Lex sat down and tryed to catch his breath as Jackson handed him a bottle of water.

After a good, long drink, Lex had caught his breath enough to talk.

"Some...one...in...the...jungle...I...saw...someone...in the jungle." Lex said sill a little out of breath.

"Who is it?" was everyone's question.

"Is it Abby?" Nathan asked.

Lex shook his head.

"Is it the pilot or the others?" Taylor asked.

Again Lex shook his head.

"Someone...new." Lex said exitedly.

Everyone was speechless.

"I had a feeling we might not be alone." Nathan said. "One day I was out colecting fire wood, and I could have sworn I heard footsteps."

"Why didn't he come?" Jackson asked.

"Didn't want to." Lex breathed.

"Well Lex, I you'll tell us where, we'll go and you can stay here and rest." Daley said.

"No, I'll go." Lex standing up. "Besides, You'l need a little help finding where."

So they set off down the beach, all with pounding hearts.

After a few minuets of stumbling through dense jungle they came to a wide, empty, clearing.

"We're waiting." Eric said impatiantly.

"I don't understand." Lex said looking around. "She was here."

"Wait, it's a girl?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. She was right there. Just looking at me." Lex said pointing to a tree.

"Are you sure you saw someone, Lex?" Daley asked suspiciously.

"Posative!" Lex said as he continued to look.

"Did you talk to her?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. Well, no. Not _talk_, she can't speak."

"Riiiiiight." Eric said crossing his arms smiling.

"No! It's true! A girl really was here! I saw her! She was huge!" Lex said holding his hands above his head.

"Huge?" Taylor asked.

"She's a giant." Lex explained. "She has, or used to have, that type of brain tumor that make people grow bigger."

"Oh, so now she's a giant, who can't speak, and doesn't like to be seen." Eric said sceptical.

"Exactly!" Lex half yelled.

At that moment everyone started laughing.

"Good one, Lex!" Nathan said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you almost had me there for a sec." Eric said.

"No, guys! I'm not kiding! She really was here!" Lex said plaeadingly.

"Come on Lex, let it go. You've got your laugh." Daley said as they started towards camp.

"No! I know what I saw. She was here." Lex said before running off into the jungle.

"Just leave him. He'll come around soon." Jackson said to Daley before leading the group back to camp.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000Melissa's Video Diary00000000000000000000**

"Today Lex came into camp saying that he saw someone in the jungle. But when we all go there, no one was there. He says that she is a giant, and that she's mute. At first we all thought it was a joke, but now I'm not so sure."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You should have showed youself earlier." Lex said sitting on a log. "They all would have loved to meet you. You don't have to be afraid of them. I bet they'd be afraid of you."

About a hundred yards away, Melissa was walking through the jungle.

"Hey, Lex. It's time for dinner. I just..." she stopped in her tracks and just stared.


End file.
